


Moments with Levi

by AyanoOtori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Random & Short, Shirtless, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's your neighbour in your apartment building and the two of you have a string of awkward meetings. (Shorts about meeting levi. Lots of awkward and cute stuff.) Posted here and on my Deviant Art account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments with Levi

The First Time: Here’s your- OMG You’re hot.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Ta-Scratch.

You looked up from your computer to your balcony door of your apartment. You waited for the sound again. A small mewling sound followed by a scratch broke your silence. You sighed. This was the third time this week your neighbor’s cat crawled over the divider and onto your side. Most times, you just pick up the cat and put him back on the right side of the balcony…but enough is enough. It’s starting to effect your studying and relaxing hours. This building isn’t supposed to have pets anyway.

Opening the sliding door, you picked up the, now happy cat, and made your way to the room adjacent. It seems that the cat, much like you, didn’t quite enjoy being out in the sun, but it wasn’t too hot… yet. You knocked firmly, fully intending on handing the cat back and marching your way right down to the landlord to complain, but…oh hot damn.

When the door opened, your scowl loosened as you saw the figure standing before you. Bright, gray eyes slightly covered by shiny, ebony hair stuck out on his pale, obviously toned skin. He wore a simple white button down with gray slacks. His hair was wet, probably just took a shower. Oh dear, he’s so hot you thought to yourself. 

He wore a small polite face then frowned once he saw what you were carrying. “Tsk…Sorry about her. I thought she was just sitting outside.”

His voice was low, a bit monotone, and smooth and sent shivers down your spine. Utterly infatuated by this encounter, you forgot to say anything.

“Thanks, for bringing her back.” He nodded back at you and was about to close the door. “You’re not going to rat me out are you?”

“A-Ah…No-“ you stuttered, “I was just returning her.”

He grinned a bit. His smile is so enchanting… You knew it wasn’t a genuine one. He’s just being polite. “Thanks.” He winked at you and closed the door.

My neighbor is hot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Second Time: Your Cat Peed on you and- Whoa

The cat incident didn’t seem to happen anymore and that set you at ease. That meant no more reason to tell the landlord that your ho-….nice neighbor is smuggling cat nip into his apartment every so often.

Things seemed pretty content…okay, no, it was boring. What should a young graduate student like you be doing? It’s summer. You should be at the beach, living a adventure filled life. But no…here you are…on your way to an exciting adventure to the laundry room.

Actually, it was exciting. As your hand touched the warm handle of the door to the laundry room, you looked up and froze. Through the glass window, you spotted Levi…almost naked. He took the liberty of leaving his underpants on. In the summer, the laundry room seemed to be the hottest place on earth. The machines both generated and scented the hot, thick air. You couldn’t really blame him for being shirtless in there…but not even pants? What was he thinking?!

While at the door you contemplated whether you should go in and act like you don’t even seen him, or go back up stairs and wait a bit. Unfortunately, you took too long to decide and when you looked back up, Levi was staring at you with shock in his eyes. His face and ears turning slightly pink.

“Oh god…” you whispered to yourself.

Both of your faces blushed and you made messy gestures to convey the fact that you, in fact, were not peeking at him. But in the end, it kind of looked like you were waving to him, so he meekly waved back and looked away before you bolted back up the stairs to your room.

He’s got a sick tattoo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Third Time: Your friend is drunk an- WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT? 

After the laundry incident, you didn’t see Levi too much anymore. That kind of bummed you out because you guys still don’t know too much about each other and you kind of wished you could… 

But it seems that you finally started to do summer things…Like a party! One of your friends dragged you out to one of her summer parties. Everyone dawned on swimsuits in the, now blazing, summer heat. Music blasting, bodies dancing, one of those classic college party style even though. By the time you decided to show, the sun was setting and cast out warm pink and orange rays across the cooling sky.

Your friend greeted you upon your arrival and handed you a lemonade, knowing you weren’t one for drinking, and then went off to greet more people. At parties like these, you tended to mingle among the people and you were going to, before you spotted a table buried underneath mountains of food.

Yes. Free food.

You taste tested almost everything when someone tapped you on the shoulder.

“Oh hey. Marco.” You smiled. 

“Hey. Have you seen Jean anywhere? I lost him and he’s my ride home.” His freckled face seemed to already know that there was no way Jean would be in any condition to drive home, but he still needs to find him. 

“I think I saw him doing shots with Eren…”

“Again.” You both said in unison.

Marco sighed…”of course he is. Want to come and watch with me then?”

“Sure.” You smiled and handed him a lemonade as you made your way over to the beer pong table, but sadly, you and your drink wouldn’t make it over there.

While walking through the crowd, some brown haired girl with crooked glasses seemed to just ram into your shoulder causing the multiple drinks in her arms to go flying into the air to only, of course, land on you.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! let me just…” She stumbled her own feet while trying to help you up. She is obviously drunk. 

“Ah…it’s okay. I’m just kind-“ 

“Tsk…look what You’ve done. I told you no more.” 

You paused when you heard that voice. You looked up to see Levi, flicking the forehead of the girl. 

“Sorry…again.” Levi said giving you a hand up off the floor. “Ugh…you’re all sticky.” 

“Yeah..well…when you get soaked in beer and lemonade, that tends to happen and oh my god! WHAT are you doing!” you asked, face flushed and slightly turning away.

“Well you can’t walk around in that.” He gestured to your wh…well, used to be white shirt as he raised his own above his head in an oh-so sexual way...or maybe that was just you. How could he just confidently take off his shirt???

“No-no it’s okay. I’ll just.” You protested, but was met with a shirt in the face anyway. You stayed silent and thanked Levi, since you really did need a new shirt. 

“Besides” Levi unexpectedly whispered into your ear from behind, “It’s pay back for not ratting me out.” He then proceeded to drag his friend out the door and proceeded to lecture her about drinking. 

He’s got a cute mole on his back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Fourth Time: I took the wrong package cause I was so excited 

You oh-so-patently waited at your mailbox in the lobby waiting for the mailman to arrive. You ordered new clothes and could not wait to open it. After five agonizing minutes, the mail final arrived and you joyfully sprinted back up stairs with the box in your hand. 

Not really caring to read the label, you ripped the box open and lifted the contents out and….oh.

The excitement quickly drained from your face and you frantically packed the box back up and then checked the label. Room 348….not 349. This….This was Levi’s.

Your face was red and completely flustered. “I was not supposed to see that...” you muttered as you stared at the messily closed box. Carefully you made your way across the room and picked the box up trying to unsuccessfully lessen the damage to the box. You opened your door to the hallway. Gently, you placed the box down in front of his door, ran his door bell about six times, rapid fire, then once you heard him coming to the door, you dived into your room and slammed the door behind you. 

Didn’t know he was into that…

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read more comment below. I have more ideas, and please add any little thing you'd like to see.


End file.
